Deacon Cyan Mulberry
Deacon is a Whiptail from the Woodlands. He is Ach's current love interest, but he doesn't want to be part in the relationship. He is played by Doctortear Personality He's hyper-active and a great runner. He loves anything baked and enjoys to bake. He sees himself as a coward. He is very nervous at times and is easy to make friends with. He won't let anyone harm his family or friends. History Deacon grew up with his parents going in and our of war. Most of the time, he would live at his grandparents' house and wait for his parents to come home. His sister died when he was only four years old and he blames himself for her death. Deacon was never too bright, but his body was built for running. After being deemed a lowlife, he became a messenger. For six years, he has flown around the Kingdom of Woodland, delivering messages. Not once, did he think that he would be involved with the war. During the War of Lies Powers and Abilities Deacon is fast, even for a Whiplash. His wings are slightly smaller than that of a normal Whiplash, making him unable to fly long distances. His hind legs and chest cavity are exspecially bigger than that of other Whiplashes. He is very ignorant to the world and seems unable to comprehend the task at hand very well. Although he is physically well, his intelligence is lacking. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Maple and Rodger Mulberry Deacon's parents died before the main story takes place. From what is descriped in his history before the way, it seems Deacon loved his family dearly and was distraught when they died. Ana Mulberry Deacon adored his little sister Ana. He did almost everything with her and did whatever he could do make her happy. After she died in an accident, a hole formed in Deacon's heart that could never be filled. Whenever a friend of his abandons him, Deacon is reminded of Ana and goes into a state of depression. Acharnos Cortonica Deacon and Ach have a complicated relationship. At first, they were nothing more than travling partners. But as the months pasted, Deacon began to view Ach as good friend of his. He enjoyed being with her and thought of her as possibly his cloesest friend. Whether Deacon returns Ach's feelings of love or not, is unknown. Crack Looner Deacon viewed Crack as a good friend. He enjoyed the Nillia's company and laughed at his half-baked jokes. He stood up for Crack when his name was made fun of and he did everything in his power to keep him happy, just like he did with Ana. When Crack left him to stay in the Kingdom of Beauty, Deacon was confused and deeply hurt. Crack leaving Deacon did not break him, but he would always feel like Crack left because of something he did. Sparkle Veilthorn Although their time together was short lived, Deacon viewed highly of Sparkle. He thought of her as a person of a good persepctive and saw her as a good aquantiance at most. Her leaving him after he was beaten by Gannicus was what turned him into a temporary state of depression. Unlike Crack, Deacon blames Sparkle for leaving him and now thinks poorly of her. Merciless Grayscale Deacon and Merciless have an odd relationship. For reasons yet to be explained, Merciless clings onto Deacon and shows aggresion to those who try to befriend Deacon. He acts more like a body guard than an actual friend, but all the same, Deacon treats Merciless with respect and acts towards him as though he his a close companion. Firefly Guice Deacon views Firefly as though she is a small child. He races with her and is pleased to make her smile. Whenever she's sad, Deacon feels a small pit in his stomach and wants nothing more to make her happy once more. Firefly is the closest thing Deacon has to a child of his own. Walter Smith Deacon and Walter aren't the closest of friends. They acknowledge each other as respectable people, but besides that they are nothing more than acquaintances.